More Than Okay
by Lady In Pearls
Summary: In which Aradia Megido meets Sollux Captor. My first fanfic so please don't hate! (This is a collab with my lovely friend, sassy flowers. We switch off with each chapter as we go along!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I am the Lady In Pearls, thank you very much. vuv (My real name is Gracie, btw.)**

**It's my first time writing a fanfiction please don't hate it I know I'm terrible! X(**

**This is a planned AraSol fanfiction that I've had as an idea for a while and my friend sassy flowers has been helping me with it a lot! Please review if you think I should continue this because reviews will be praised dearly!**

**Another thing: This is my first time writing a Homestuck fanfic and I've only just gotten to all the trolls. So I'm sorry if some seems a little out of character!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young teenage girl sat on the edge of her bed as she breathed in the scent that was her new room. She sighed as she lay her hand on the small stuffed toy next to her. It was an old bunny toy she's had since the day she was born up in Michigan. But she is longer up there. Instead, her father just had to get a job all the way in Washington. She wanted to hate this all. She wanted to hate everything. She wanted to hate her dad for the move. She wanted to hate her mom for driving on Lake Drive one day and not come back. She wanted to hate everything around her. She wanted to hate herself.

But she just couldn't hate anything anymore.

Ever since the move, ever since her mother's death, she didn't really feel anything at all. Only emptiness. She felt like she needed something to tell her that life was actually worth living. That life was really good and that she had so much potential. But that one person has already passed on. Her mother is dead and there was nothing this teenager could do to change that. Except maybe suicide, but she was too mature to that and end up leaving her father alone. She was all he had, and he was all she had left.

"Hey, kiddo!" the girl perked her head up when she heard her father calling her down from the bottom of the stairs. It was probably for dinner or something. "Do you want some pizza?"

Ah, the ordering of food once again. Since her dad was literally the worst cook in all of history. She was getting sick of pizza, really. The ordered it almost every night. She did not answer, it was routine. It became normal for her to be silent to replace a simple answer "No thank you." After nothing, the girl lay down on the rusty red sheets of her bed. Her lip started to wobble as her eyes began to sting. She want to cry so bad, but no tears were falling. Was the world just trying to tease her and make her feel like this? To feel absolutely nothing? Her facial expression went blank as she sat up and looked at the wall clock. It was almost time for her to go to bed. Another day means one less day to live. And the worst part is going to school, where she'll have to start over once again. She's probably going to wake up so tired in the morning due to her lack of sleep lately. Don't even get her started on all the nightmares... She had dreamt of her father dying right in front of her but she doesn't know how. She hopes that she didn't become some sort of psychic all of a sudden or something, because that would make her completely alone in the world. She started to focus on always trying to protect her father's life.

Without him, what's the point of living without him in her life? Well... what is life, anyway? What is the point if the only thing to look forward to is death? That's all she saw anymore. And that basically was the only thing she wanted to see.

That was the only thing that mattered to her. This girl doesn't want anything to do with emotion. It just leaves her in a pain that she can't even feel.

Her name is Aradia Megido and she looks forward to dying one day.

* * *

**Agggh I don't know what to do with this. I'm sorry it's so short! Please review if you liked it and would like more!**

**Kudos! u3u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! ****It's once again me. With some help from my friend sassy flowers! ^_^ (Girl, you are the sweetest.) Anyway, she helped me write a longer chapter! It's a lot better than before and more Homestuck characters are included in this one. She also helped me write so they are still very in character. You know, since she's actually FINISHED READING HOMESTUCK AND ALL. (Thank you again, my sweet.)**

**Message from HELLO THERE: This is the sassy flowers. I did a thing with Lady In Pearls. Happy? ouo**

**Back to the Lady now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kiddo, it's time to get up!" Aradia sat up abruptly as she felt her dad shaking her to get up. His warm smile greeted her. She looked at him with an unknown despair to him. Their was some stubble on his gentle face. He hasn't been himself lately. He roughed up her hair a little and said, "Aradia, it's time to go to your new school."

"Okay," she answered bluntly, sitting up and stretching out her arms. He left the room. He had another job interview today. She hopes this one will be a yes. She stood up to get dressed in her regular outfit for wherever she went: a short sleeved black shirt, a black skirt that went a little past her knees, and red sneakers. Sometimes she would put a pin into her burgundy red hair, but today. She only did that when she was happy. She looked down at her red painted fingernails. Should she change the color? No, that would take to much work. She looked into her wall mirror and grabbed the tube of perfect red lipstick sitting on her dresser. She applied one layer to her lips. After all, she had one friend she remembers that always told her to always behave like a lady, and _always_ try to look like one as well. She grabbed her rusty red mascara and applied it to her eyelashes. Always try to be lady like and be beautiful. That was the last thing her friend said to her.

_"Always be the beautiful person you are, Aradia. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

Aradia felt a small smile form on her lips. She looked around her room and saw her little Tardis and Dalek up on the shelf that her father nailed to the wall. "Goodbye, my little Dalek," she said in a horrible English accent. She began to laugh a little and covered her mouth. She always made the worst accents. She gasped in shock when she saw her dad at the door. She immediately wiped the smile from her face. His button-up shirt wasn't all the way done, his tie was uneven and his pants were wrinkled. Honestly he looked like he was up all night. "You ready?" Aradia quickly nodded to answer his question. "Well, how about I drive you today? Will that make you happy?"

"Okay," was all she said. When he left she grabbed her Indiana Jones backpack and headed for the first floor of their house. She was surprised when she smelled something good in the kitchen. Her dad actually made some breakfast for a change! "What's the celebration?" Aradia asked. "I finally unpacked the last box! Our move is finally official!" he said excitedly. She smiled in a way that was hard to perceive at first. "Aren't you excited about this?" She shrugged halfheartedly. He made a _tsk_ sound, shaking his head while she sat down and began to eat the French toast. It was... not bad for his first time. She can get used to this. "Oh, Aradia. What am I going to do with you?" "By me a real Tardis and send me to my room." He laughed. "Is that the British show you watch with all the handsome guys in phone booths?" She nodded. She didn't understand why her dad was laughing even more now. After all, she _was_ being serious. He probably didn't understand her love for him and all the other doctors. Suddenly her father eyed his watch.

"Oh, darn! Time to go Aradia," he said.

"I know," she answered as she stood up again and put her Indiana Jones backpack on again and pointed to her own Unemployed Philosophers Guild Doctor Who watch. It was her favorite watch because with every second, the Tardis span around. She grabbed her long black coat and ran outside with her dad, who threw on his leather jacket. They both got into his silver 1970 Dodge Challenger. She got shotgun for today. She usually would sit in the back, but today her dad seemed happy, and that was a change. He drove her down the block and turned right. After about five minutes her dad tried talking to her again. "You know, I saw you smiling again." She looked down at her lap, a little self-conscious about her actions. "You know it's okay to smile every now and then. You don't have to be upset over... you know, Yuki all the time." Aradia almost winced when she heard her mother's name. "Look, I know you miss them and all, hell, I still do too..."

"I know." Aradia thought. "I heard you cry."

"...but you should still be happy that you're still here. If you decided to leave that day with your cousin Damara and your mom, well, you wouldn't be here either," her father's voiced cracked at the end a little. Aradia felt her heart sink and fall into her stomach. "And-"

"Dad," she quickly replied. "Don't do this again. Enough with the heavy." He sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." He pulled up right in front of the school. Aradia took a deep breath. Her dad gave her hand a friendly squeeze, smiling at his young daughter. "Hey, kiddo. Don't sweat it. Your first day is gonna be fine, I promise." She looked at him deeply. She put her arms around neck and and hugged him tightly. "Bye, dad," she whispered. He laughed again when she stepped out of the car. "Ha, don't say it like it's the last goodbye! Alright, do you want me to pick you up today, too?" "No, you have an interview at four. I don't want to be a bother. Besides, maybe I can make some friends and they'll walk with me. Home is not that far anyway." "Alright, if you insist..."

As she turned to face the school, she heard her dad's car drive away. She looked up to see the entire school. It was a boring grey color, completely out of stone. It almost looked like a medieval castle to Aradia, which almost sounded like an adventure. But the atmosphere is what killed it. The front campus was slow and boring, and the trees around it looked dead and boring. It was all just. Very. _Boring_. But the name of the school is what weirded and interested Aradia the most. O. Dualscar Academy. Founded in... well, about 30 years ago. Not bad. The building itself appeared still new but the plants and grass everywhere looked like a barren wasteland or a graveyard. Aradia started to think about what her dad had just said about her goodbye. Does she really sound that depressing? What made her way of saying goodbye sound like a goodbye forever? Did she hurt her dad? Only the goodbyes that are never said or explained are the most painful. Aradia hopes she doesn't have to say goodbye anytime soon to anyone. Because saying goodbye to Aya and Damara were too quick for her.

It's just high school. Nothing to worry about, right?

x_x_x_x

Aradia sighed as she walked through the halls of the third floor. This place was so huge, she thinks she might get lost. Now she felt stupid for not asking the lady at the desk for directions. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She got a paper with her classes on it but still had trouble finding her first class. She looked around the hall to find some tardy students running along to get to their first class as well. She wanted to ask for help but didn't feel like wanting to be a bother to anyone. But there's no way she could find this class all by herself. She stumbled upon a boy with thick black frames and raven hair. He had blue eyes like the sea, and looked friendly enough. He has actually kind of cute to her. "Um, excuse me..." she tapped on his shoulder nervously. He looked back her with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could direct me to this class..." She pointed to the paper she was given. "Oh, sure! What's your name, new girl? Whoa, that happens to like a lot of red! Ha..." he laughed once he noticed her makeup. "Yeah, I'm Aradia." "Cool, that's a pretty name. I'm John, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her which she shakingly accepted. He looked at the paper once again. "Room 327... that's all the way on the other side of the building... well. We can make it!" He grabbed her wrist and started heading down for room 327. Aradia pushed some hair from her face as they finally made it.

"Welp, I'm late for math! Hehe, but whatever." "I'm sorry," Aradia apologized, looking down. "Don't worry about it! Mr. Santiago hates me anyway. See you around, Aradia!" And with that, John ran off. "See you later..." That sounded a lot better than a goodbye. Aradia definitely wants to see John again later. Hes seems like a pontential great first friend so far.

She turned to the door. With a deep breath, she opened the door. All eyes were on her, much to Aradia's dismay. She felt embarrassed. "Oh, are you the new girl I was expecting?" Her new young female teacher asked. "Yes..." Aradia muttered. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" her teacher smiled. "Okay..." She looked to the class. There were some friendly faces and some that looked uninterested. But there were a few that looked explicitly mean. "I'm Aradia Megido." She quickly said, looking back to the teacher. "Well, that's a lovely name!" the teacher chirped. "Well, I'm Ms. Harriet, and miss Megido..." "Yes?" Aradia asked, anxious. "Don't make being late a habit, understand?" "Understood." Aradia walked to the back of the room where the last empty seat was.

A girl with long black hair and blue lipstick that sat in front of her turned to face Aradia. With a smirk, she said, "Hey, new girl. The name's Vriska." "Hi..." Aradia said, trying to pay attention to whatever Ms. Harriet was doing. "Hey," Vriska hissed, catching Aradia's attention again. "Listen to me, Megido. Don't you ever stop paying attention to me when I'm talking." "Okay." "Wow, you're so pathetic." "I'm sorry?" Aradia started to get confused. "You're not from around here are now?" Vriska snickered. "Well, yeah. Didn't you just hear? I just moved here-" "Don't sass me, wench," Vriska turned back. "I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher." Aradia just at the back of Vriska's head.

_"What just happened?" _

* * *

**I made it weird how Aradia got trolled by Vriska! ^u^ I'm sorry, but it is _not_ obvious that Aradia would love Doctor Who? You know, she's the Maid of _Time_, and the show's about _Time_ Lords...?**

**Okay, I'm done for today! (Again, thank you sassy flowers!)**

**Kudos! u3u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, I'm back! This is my chapter all by myself this time, and I'm really proud of it! I made it a lot longer than my very first chapter! ^_^ ****I hope some you like Feferi. I honestly don't know why most hate her that much. Well, from what I know there's a couple people out there that hate her. Well, I don't. I feel like she and Aradia would actually be really great friends. *gives you future info for this fic happily***

**Announcement: My co-writer sassy flowers will not be helping me for a while since she can't for a while since she gave fanfiction for lent lol. :P (And now I'm making fun of her for it.) So, yeah! I'll be writing the next few chapters! Yay! I hope I can do really for the ones who actually like this fic...**

**message from sassy flowers: hey y'all guess what I'm sick fml i promise i will and finish my own fics after lent if any of you reading mine X(**

**I have beginning to read a lot more Homestuck! I'm on the part where Vriska made it to god tier... and I cried so much it hurt. And now I want to catch up so I might not as update as much... hehehe...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The bell for first period rung loudly. Aradia packed up and was about to grab her favorite (and absolutely personal because secretly it was her diary) red notebook when Vriska sitting in front of her smacked it right out of her hands and onto the ground. The dark haired girl sneered at her, all evil like. Aradia just couldn't pin this girl down. What was her deal? "Don't trouble yourself, dear Megido," Vriska giggled with a big fake smile, and then the girl left. Aradia bent over to pick up her notebook when someone with perfectly pink polished nails grabbed it for her. Aradia looked up and saw two pink eyes (they were obviously contacts) stare into her dark brown ones. The girl had long blonde hair and and bright gloss on her lips. Her hair went all the way down to her knees and had ocean-themed pins and such in her hair. She had a short sleeved blue shirt with some sort of colorful fish on it and short that stopped right above her knees. She was smiling at Aradia and she couldn't help but almost smile back. This girl was cute and Aradia immediately wanted to be her friend by just looking at her.

"Sorry about Vriska. She can get intimidated by new comers," the blonde giggled. "_Me_? Intimidate _her_?" Aradia was shocked.

"Ha, I know right? I remember the first time I met her, I didn't get it either! But then I figured it out and we instantly clicked and bonded! Don't worry; she'll totes grow on you, I promise!" the girl chirped. "Oh, here's your pretty red notebook." Aradia gasped when she realized the nice girl was holding her secret diary and snatched it right from her perfectly pink and polished nails. "Thank you," she quickly said while clutching the notebook dearly to her chest. The blonde girl jumped back, shaking her wrist. "Oh, wow! You sure are quick! Haha..." she laughed. "Hi, I'm Feferi. You're Aradia, right?" "Yes..." Aradia said, taking her hand just as she did with that boy John earlier. "Let's be friends! Okay?" Feferi smiled sweetly. Aradia couldn't help but blush and smile all giddily. This girl had magical powers that made her feel all fluttery inside and Aradia loved it. Aradia nodded, completely accepting her offer of friendship.

"FEFERI, LET'S GO!" Vriska snapped, taking Feferi's hand and hauling her out of the classroom. "Whoa, okay Vriska-fish!" "D-don't call me that, Feferi..." the dark haired girl grew a blush on her face as Feferi poked her nose and giggled excitedly. Vriska smiled sweetly and almost romantically at Feferi. "It's time for biology! I'm so excited!" "Yeah, let's go," Vriska scoffed, smirking at Feferi's excitement. Vriska looked back and gave Aradia a dirty look, leaving the brunette to wonder what she did wrong. Aradia noticed Vriska put her arm around the short blonde and kept her body close to Feferi's... oh. Oh. _OH! _The brunette immediately knew what the glare from Vriska meant, and Aradia shook her head. What the hell? Did Vriska think she _also_ had a crush on Feferi? Hell no, Feferi was just super nice and stuff. Vriska probably had a big dorky crush on Feferi and Aradia couldn't help but snicker to herself a little. Aradia knew one or two things about crushes, and she eventually thought to herself Vriska's attitude was kind of cute. Aradia had to write it down later.

Aradia left the class and looked at her sheet of paper again. Okay, that was Spanish... hmm, now it's time for Aradia's all time favorite: history. Hell yes. She smiled widely as she read the numbers, and realized it's on the same floor. Score! She walked passed a few classes and went into the classroom. It was a whole different atmosphere: the walls were covered in maps and posters of famous and infamous alike, two globes sitting next to each other. One was tiny and the other was quite large. And there was only a few other students in there. She immediately recognized the back of one boy's head with black hair, and tapped his shoulder to greet him once again. "Hey, Aradia!" John smiled, giving her a high five. "Hey," she said quietly. "How was your first class?" "Confusing..." Aradia admitted, looking down. "Oh, how come? Is Spanish hard for you?" "No, it's not that... Um, there was this girl and she... was weird." "Did she wear blue lipstick?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "That's Vriska. She's a friend of mine. Sorry about her, she's pretty iffy when Feferi talks to other girls." "Oh." "Did you not get that indication yet?" John smirked suggestively. "What, about Vriska's obvious and unrequited big time girly crush for Feferi? Of course I did."

"John, don't ignore me anymore..." a blonde kid behind him groaned, laying his head on his desk and his hands on John's shoulders. "Oh, sorry! Ha... Aradia, this is my best bro, Dave." "S'up," the blonde looked up at Aradia, his shades reflecting the light from the ceiling. "Nothing much," Aradia said, holding her hand out him. She wanted to be open more and friendly now. She might be getting used to this school already. Everyone was so nice. Dave took her hand, and then turned her wrist a little. His jaw dropped when he saw the watch she was wearing. "Oh my god can I marry you right now?!" Dave stood up and held Aradia's hand. "What?" she was baffled again. "Dave, you're scaring her!" John said, trying to pull him away. "You wearing something beautiful and I don't know what to love more: you or the Doctor Who merchandise wrapped around your thin and lovely wrist." Aradia immediately smiled widely. "Are... you a Whovian?" "I've been since David Tennet's face." "What season are you on?!" "The last episode of Matt Smith. I managed to even watch all of the other past doctors." "Oh my god." "I feel you. And then the 10th's regeneration..." "Oh..." Aradia sighed.

"_'I don't want to go!'_" They said in unison. Aradia and Dave both laughed and moaned in pain as if they were crying on the inside. "Finally, I've met someone who understands." "Same to you." John stared blankly at the two. "Don't mind that fucker, he's not very into it," Dave waved John off from Aradia. "Hey, I saw a few episodes!" John defended himself. "Pfft, barely. I was with you when you hid your face when the Daleks were coming," Dave scoffed. "Shut up! Those things-" "Are the most feared creatures in the known universe," Aradia interrupted. "See? This girl knows her stuff," Dave told John. The blonde looked back at her, smiling. "You and I are going to get along so well." "I hope so..." she replied quietly. "Damn, John. This girl is pretty and she has amazing taste, you've got yourself quite the catch..." Dave chuckled.

"What?!" John's face turned red. Aradia looked just as upset as he did. "What are you implying?" Aradia asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Nothing. I'm just sayin'... never mind," Dave looked up at the ceiling. "Dave, you're an idiot," John laughed, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on the, watching Dave as he sat back down. "I know..." Dave said. Aradia observed John just as she did with Vriska earlier. The way he was sighing, and he looked and smiled at Dave almost... dreamily. Oh yes. Another big time crush on a person. Aradia felt a small smile on her face. John looked back at her, blushing at looking away from Dave. The two were going to talk later on, Aradia predicted.

She finally heard the second bell ring and it was time to start class. Aradia sat in the seat right next to Dave, accepting the fist bump and smirk he offered her. The teacher finally made it, and Aradia raised her eyebrows at the man who was going to teach this history class. He was a tall, rugged looking man with a black and red mohawk on his head. He was buff and wore a black suit with a red tie. He was absolutely beautiful to Aradia, the perfect man to go on an adventure with. "Morning, students," he said with an accent that almost made Aradia fall from her seat and swoon. The man looked at Aradia, giving her a genuine smile. "I see my new student is present today. Ms. Megido, correct?" "Y-yes," Aradia stammered, sitting straight and trying to make herself presentable. "Well, I'm Mr. Nitram, and if you have any questions, just ask, alright?" She nodded, staring into his chocolate colored eyes in awe. "Now then, class is starting!" Mr. Nitram cleared his throat.

The class door suddenly was slammed open by an apparently tardy student. He had dirty blonde hair, braces with red and blue rubber bands, and strangely, oval-shaped glasses that were red and blue. He also was wearing a yellow and black striped polo and two different colored shoes: black and white. "Sorry I'm late!" he spat to Mr. Nitram with a lisp so thick Aradia had to think in her head what he was saying. Mr. Nitram rubbed his temples in frustration. "Mr. Captor, I do not put up with tardiness like this. C'mon, son. Five times in a row already?" "I know, but tech is all the way on the other side of the school, not to mention on the first floor and-" "Enough with these excuses, Captor. Just... sit down behind the new student," Mr. Nitram sighed, watching as the boy sat in the seat behind Aradia, muttering something inaudible to her ears. Aradia heard Dave and Sollux whisper a few things to each other while Mr. Nitram began his lesson.

_"what happened dude"_

_"none of your fuckiing bu2iine22, dave."_

_"seriously sollux was it lady licker again"_

_"ye2... ba2iically, 2he diid no fuckiing work AT ALL for the upcomiing project 2iince 2he wa2 too 'bu2y' makiing goo goo eye2 at kk."_

_"ha"_

_"what."_

_"nothing its just that her crush on him is cute and stuff"_

_"only iif you fiind watchiing a perverted, dii2gu2tiing biitch who can't keep her own tongue iin her mouth drooliing all over 2ome a22hole that fliip2 everyone off cute, then ii don't want anythiing to do wiith."_

_"hey watch your lispy mouth thollux dont talk about trapezi that way shes my friend"_

_"oh my FUCKIING god iit's terezii you half-wiit. jeez, you can't even 2ay her name riight and you're arguiing wiith me over her. and don't make fun of my lii2p ii'm gettiing my brace2 off iin a few week2."_

_"hey its because its a damn nickname inside jokes you know"_

_"whatever. 2he can 2tiill go fuck her2elf."_

The two continued and Aradia found herself slipping away from them and finally listening to Mr. Nitram. Aradia didn't know what to think of this 'Sollux' kid yet. He seemed a little aggressive but maybe if she talked to him more, he'd be really nice at one point. She needs all the friends she can get.

x_x_x_x

Second period flew by quickly and so did third and fourth. Aradia found that she had a biology class with John and met his sister Jade there. She was also very nice like Feferi. Aradia hopes all of these people become her friends. And that they actually like her. Aradia looked at her paper again. It was time for lunch. After all, it was the middle of the school day. She went in line, got what she wanted, and walked into the cafeteria. It was one of the most crowded places that Aradia has ever seen. She immediately saw people she recognized. Aradia walked over to where John and the other guys were.

"Hi again Aradia!" John smiled, welcoming her to the table. "Hello..." she said, about to walk away. "Where are you going? Don't you want to hang with us?" "Uh..." Aradia dragged. Well, she was being _invited_ to sit with them. Why not? Isn't it rude to deny things? Reluctantly, she sighed sitting next to the blue eyed one. "You sure you want to sit with us? The girls are right over there..." Aradia turned her head to see the girls she met earlier, being Vriska, Jade and Feferi, all sitting down and conversing with one another. Hmm, if her father was here, he would push her to talk to them instead of hang with a bunch of guys she just met. Then again, she just met those girls as well, and Aradia was never comfortable talking to girls ever since the experiences she faced at her old school, so her reply to John was, "I'm rather fine sitting here with you guys." Aradia wanted to kick herself all day. Why can't she speak up? It's a miracle that they even wanted to be around her. What's there deal?

"So Aradia you should really sit close to me since we are buddies," Dave said with his weird poker face. "But I w-want to talk to this girl!" a boy with a w-weird stutter huffed. "SHUT UP ERIDAN," the other boys said to him. The pompus looking boy scoffed, crossing his arms and flipping his hair from his face. "So, how-w you findin' this school so far? "Eridan ignored them and talked to her anyway. "It's okay, I guess," she decided to smile a little for him. "I mean, there's nothing so far that I don't like about this place or anyone in particular..." "Really? Not even Egdork's friend Vriska?" Dave asked. "Feferi told me she sassed you up. Smacked a fucking book from your hand, leaving the burn and emotions of rage all up in your face like that. I would hate her." "Yeah, she did. But... I don't _hate_ her. I'm just... trying to get along with her," Aradia explained. "Vriska's actually really cool once you get to know her," John insisted. "Pfft, sure," Dave smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Dude, it's totes obvious why you hang out with her. It's definitely because you both have an interest in shitty Cage flicks-"

"Yeah, so?" "I'm not done," Dave's expression became serious. "And also because you _like_ her." The table was silent and John's face turned red and into thirty different emotions all in once. After opening his mouth a bit, shutting it, crossing his arms and growling a little, he finally spat, "I do not like Vriska Serket." "Whatever man," Dave probably rolled his eyes behind his dark shades. "I'm being serious, Strider!" John practically squeaked. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'm being serious." "No, it's okay man. I'm totally not saying anything against you." "Y-you're... Ugh, you're being sarcastic!" "Nope." "Yes, you are! You always sound like that when you mess with me! It's so clear in your voice that I'm going to barf, you asshole!" "Then do it," Dave threatened. "I won't." "You just said you would." "Not literally, dumbass!" "Wow, that comeback was so harsh. I might have to go home after that." "Ugh!" John growled/

Aradia frowned and wanted to say something but she didn't. Even if she actually already knew what was going on, she didn't want to meddle. It was just her first day and none of her business. Just being here for a few hours gave her clues and clear indication that John actually really, really liked Dave. She just knew it. Aradia came out of her thoughts when she saw them holding hands and laughing and staring into each other's eyes. Oh, that was sad. A broken bromance. Maybe one day she can fix it.

... ... ..

It was now later in the day and Aradia might make herself feel at home. She was in the girl's bathroom when a bunch of preppy looking girls walked in with their cell phones and other things. They all froze when they saw Aradia standing there. One girl with dark hair gave her a dirty look and spat, "Who the fuck are you?" "Um..." Aradia stammered.

* * *

**Welp, that's all you get for now. And I added JohnDave into this because my friend Lisa (the co-writer) loves the ship and she can't read fanfiction for a month so I'm torturing her. *evil laugh* Please review because I live off of those things! Without reviews I don't write and I'm pretty sure you'd like to know what I have planned for Aradia. The reviews don't even have to be about Aradia, they can be about my feels for Vriska. *silently tearing up* This fandom is insane and I love it.**

**Kudos! u3u**


End file.
